[unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this series of workshops is to provide members of academia, community groups, and government agency staff a better understanding of hazardous waste site investigation and [unreadable] remediation practices. This workshop series has the potential to impact several stakeholders, [unreadable] and would be an important adjunct to the wide-range of topics currently being addressed by the [unreadable] Brown University SBRP Research Translation and Outreach Cores. We anticipate that each of the targeted audiences (members of academia, community groups and government agency staff) will benefit. This series of workshops will consist as four separate one-half day sessions, and will be conducted over the period of four to eight weeks. Each workshop will relate to and complement subsequent workshops, but will contain adequate background to stand-alone. The format of four separate workshops was selected to encourage attendance by reducing the required time commitment (per workshop) for the targeted audiences. Each of the workshops is designed to provide adequate background, such that attendance of all four workshops is not mandatory. A single two-day conference including all of the four workshops could be considered as the conference is further developed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]